I Miss You
by DemonWitch
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. This is a story about a song Marti writes for Derek. I got the idea from a YouTube video.


Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. Or the song "I Miss You"

**A/N: I actually got this idea from a video on You Tube. "It's called "I Miss You: Smarti/Smerek" should all check it out. really cute. **

**This is just a one-shot drabble...nothing special.**

Ages: Derek-24, Casey-24, Edwin-21, Lizzie-21, Marti-16

* * *

16 year old Marti Venturi stared into her cereal, lost in her own little world. She snapped out of her thoughts as someone tugged her on long braid "Good morning Smarti." 

Marti grinned up at her idol. Her big brother Derek.

"Morning Smerek."

Everyone had come home for Christmas. Edwin from college in California. Lizzie from college in Utah. And Derek and Casey from their jobs New York. It had been crazy having everyone home again, but Marti had missed it.

Four years ago George and Nora had adopted each other's children. With the exception of Derek and Casey. But they shared the same last name now anyways. Marti smirked to herself. Who knew that after nearly 5 years of fighting between the older siblings, all it took was being locked in a classroom together for 10 hours, for the two to figure out they actually LIKED each other? Really, who saw that coming?

Everyone in the family was surprised. Except for Marti of course. Seeing as she was the one locked them in there in the first place...but anyways.

"Marti dear" Nora broke through her thoughts, "Are you ready for school?"

Marti nodded and slid off the stool, "Yeah"

Today was the first day back after Christmas Break and she wasn't really looking forward to it.

Derek reached over and pulled her into a hug, "Drive carefully kiddo"

Marti smiled, "You too."

"Oh don't worry. I will. Casey will kill me if I even scratch that car."

Marti giggled.

Edwin and Lizzie had left last week, needing to get back to school. And Casey left two nights ago on the plane; seeing as she had a dance audition the next morning. Derek stayed an extra day to spend more time with Marti.

Marti went up on her tiptoes and kissed her brother on the check, "I love you Smerek."

Derek smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Love you too Smarti."

Marti gave both parents a peck on the check and grabbed her backpack "See you after school."

Hurrying out the door, Marti made a face as she walked to her car. The Prince. Amazing as it seemed. The hunk of junk still ran. Sorta.

After Derek graduated from high school, he gave it to Edwin. Who in turn gave it to Marti as soon as she turned 15.

Marti bit her lip and closed her eyes and she turned the key in the ignition. "Please start. Please start. Please start."

When the car sputtered to life Marti let out a small whoop of joy. Maybe she'd actually be to school on time. Now that all her siblings had moved out, she had all the parental focus. Which was fine...as long as she wasn't in trouble.

Pulling into the school parking lot, Marti swung her backpack over her shoulder and pocketed her keys.

"Hey Venturi!"

Marti smiled as her best friend Dimi Davis came over, "Ready for school?"

Rolling her eyes Marti started towards the school "Hardly. I much rather be at home practicing my guitar. Or hockey for that matter."

Dimi chuckled "Don't know why you dislike school so much. You do fairly well."

"Don't remind me" Marti made a face as she pulled the school door open, "Please don't remind me"

Marti had great advantage being the baby sister of THE Derek Venturi. Everyone still know who he was, and so the "torch" so to speak, had been past onto her.

Marti smirked the famous Venturi smirk as she walked down the hallways. She had Derek's popularity. Casey's school smarts. Edwin's scheming mind. And Lizzie's passion for sports.

"Looking good Venturi!"

Marti winked back and tossed her head. Her style finally settled somewhere between Casey's and Lizzie. But a touch on the Gothic side.

She was on top of the world. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

It was during the middle of 5th period the next day that Marti suddenly felt sick. She raised her hand, her other hand pressed to her stomach. 

"Yes Miss Venturi?"

"May I be excused?" Marti whispered, "I don't..."

The whole class gasped as Marti suddenly fell out of her seat and landing with a thud on the floor.

"Marti!" Dimi jumped up and ran to her side while the teacher asked one of the other students to get the nurse.

* * *

Marti let out a soft groan and opened her eyes. Squinting at the bright light she looked around, "_What happened_?" 

"Marti?"

Marti turned to see Nora standing in the doorway, "Mom?"

Nora came and sat next to her daughter, "How are you feeling honey?"

Marti frowned at Nora's quivering voice, "Mom? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"You passed out in class honey."

Marti frowned slightly, "So? Why do you look like you've been crying? What's wrong?"

"Marti"

Marti sat up and frowned to see her father now standing the the doorway, "Okay. _What_ is going on?"

George rubbed the back of her neck, "You're in the nursing office."

"I know that!" Marti snapped standing up, "Stop stalling. They don't call both parents in here just-"

"There was an accident Marti" Nora whispered.

Marti paled slightly, "What kind of accident?"

Nora looked up at George who cleared his throat, "You know Derek had a big game..."

Marti felt her stomach drop, "No."

"Someone hit him too hard...and his helmet came off."

"Stop."

"They rushed him to the hospital but..."

Marti put her hands over her ears and sank back into her seat, "Don't say it."

"I'm sorry Marti" George choked out.

"STOP IT!!" Marti screamed.

"He didn't make it sweetie."

She jumped up and shoved past George, "You've lying!"

Ignoring his calls after her Marti ran as fast as she could down the hallway and out the door.

* * *

The next week dragged on like hell. Edwin and Lizzie flew back immediately. Casey arrived just hours after they did. Marti just sunk into depression. Even Dimi couldn't get a word out of her. She just sat in her window seat, staring out the window. She didn't cry. She didn't talk. 

She just stopped.

Everyone at school gave their condolence. Which Marti accepted with a slight nod, and kept on walking.

One night Marti was coming back from the kitchen when she heard crying from Derek's room. Sticking her head in, she saw Casey sitting on Derek's bed, holding a pillow close to her and crying her eyes out.

Instantly Marti's heart went out to her. Before she was sure no one knew what she was feeling, no one loved her "Smerek" like her. But looking at Casey sitting like that, she realized how selfish she was being, and she could just see Derek shaking his head at her.

"Casey?"

Casey looked up, her eyes puffy and red.

"Marti. Hey sweetie." She tried to smiled, but her lips just quivered.

Marti walked over and sat on the bed next to her step-sister/sister-in-law.

"I'm so sorry" Marti whispered.

Casey looked at her a moment before throwing her arms around her, "I'm sorry too Marti. I know how much he meant to you."

Marti hugged her back, and before she could stop it she started sobbing, "Why'd he leave us Casey?"

Casey shook her head, "I don't know Marti" she whispered.

"I don't know."

The two of them fell asleep on Derek's bed, holding each other close and dreaming of the man they both loved.

* * *

Three weeks past and Edwin and Lizzie were getting ready to head back to school. Edwin stopped at Marti door, "Hey kid." 

Marti looked up from her guitar, "Hey"

Edwin walked over and sat on her bed, "How are you doing?"

Marti bit her lip and ran over fingers over the guitar strings, "I'm...better...You?"

Edwin half shrugged, "Same. What are you playing?"

"It's a song I wrote. It's for the memorial for Derek at school. It's tonight."

Edwin nodded, "Yeah. That's why Lizzie and I put our flights off till tomorrow."

Edwin stood up, kissed the top of Marti's head, "Love you Marti."

Tears filled Marti's eyes, "Love you too Edwin."

* * *

Marti sat in the front row wringing her hands as the principle gave his introduction speech. Then the hockey coach and George were asked to speak about Derek. Finally it was her turn. Holding her guitar tightly in her hand Marti slowly made her way to the middle of the stage. 

"This is a song I wrote for..."she took a breath and swallowed, blinking back tears, "For my brother. Many of you know him as the great Derek Venturi. Great hockey player. Lead player in D-rock."

She cracked a small smile, "A great kisser."

A couple of giggles broke out from the older females and the Venturi family smiled slightly.

"You also know him as the great brother, great son."

She looked right at Casey, "Great lover and husband."

Tears streamed down Casey face and Lizzie leaned over to hug her.

"Great prankster. And great coach."

Marti reached up and wiped a tear away, "But what you don't know him as, is my best friend. My idol. The one who would play dress up with me when I was six."

Marti looked down and locked eyes with her birth mom. Abby was sitting on George's right side while Nora sat on his left. All three were crying.

"Let me sleep in his bed when I had a bad dream. Would skip out on a date to take care of me when I was sick."

Blowing a deep breath Marti looked up towards heaven, "Smerek. This is for you."

Fixing the Mic so it was closer to her guitar Marti sat down in the chair George had given her and started to play.

"Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la. You used to call me your Angel. Said I was sent straight down from Heaven. And you'd hold me close in your arms. I loved the way you felt so strong. I never wanted you to leave. I wanted you to stay here holdin' me."

Casey smiled through her tears and squeezed Lizzie's hand. Both sisters were crying their eyes out.

"I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know, I miss you. Sha-la-la-la-la. I miss you."

George put an arm around Nora's shoulders, pulled her close and held onto Abby's hand.

"You used to call me your Dreamer. And now I'm livin' out my dream. Oh, how I wish you could see. Everything that's happenin' for me. I'm thinkin' back on the past. It's true the time is flyin' by too fast."

Marti closed her eyes. Pretending it wasn't the school she was playing for. But that Derek was sitting right in front of her. Hearing every word.

"I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know, I miss you. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. I miss you."

Choking back sobs, she continued to sing and play strong. But the tears were clearly streaming down her face.

"I know you're in a better place, yeah. But I wish that I could see your face, oh. I know you're where you need to be. Even though it's not here with me."

Edwin held onto Casey's other hand and gave her a slight smile. Casey squeezed his hand back, but couldn't take her eyes off her younger sister.

"I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know, I miss you. Sha-la-la-la-la-la."

Marti smiled at her family. And for a second she could swear she saw Derek standing behind Casey. His hand on her shoulder, and his eyes on Marti.

"I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know, I miss you. Sha-la-la-la-la-la."

Marti chest heaved with sobs as she whispered the last part of her song. "I miss you."

No one spoke. No one moved. All were in silence for Derek Venturi.

Hockey player, son, husband, coach. And most of all.

Brother.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I killed of Derek. I showed it to one of my best friends and she freaked on me "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED HIM" blah blah blah. Lol anways. Even though it was sad, I hoped you liked it. **

**Also I' working on Beautifully Broken and Will You Be My Juliet. Almost done with the next chapters. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
